deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Yokai Newspaper Club
The Yokai Newspaper Club was founded by homeroom teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome and consists of the entire Rosario + Vampire cast. Besides selling newspaper as they are suppose to do The Newspaper Club have been in many adventures across the Makai World and Human world encountering 100 year old witches to a terrorist school group bent on breaking the barrier between the human and demon world , all while keeping a peaceful relationships between human and monsters; The Newspaper Club's main villain is the terrorist group known as Fairy Tale whose sole goal is to ressurect the great 1000 year old shinso vampire Alucard and destroying human society, so monsters will rule the entire earth in chaos. The Newspaper Cub is known to house some of the most powerful fighters in the entire school and has reputation in digging up the truth, even if it cost them their lives. Battle vs. X-Men (by MrPacheco101) Clash Between The People Of Tomorrow And now a message to our reader... Dear viewers, Well…here we are. I never thought this idea would ever go through- I mean a crossover between comics & anime was almost never heard-but thanks to some of the best writers Marvel had to offer, fantastic artwork from Mr. Ikeda, and your support for this project we are proud to present the world the first collaboration between two of the most popular series Marvel and Jump has to offer: The fantastic yet strangest heroes to ever arrive in the Marvel universe the X-Men & The kung-fu fighting vampires, nymphomaniac witches, & hanky escapades created from the mad mind of manga genius Akihisa Ikeda Rosario + Vampire. And now the members of Marvel, Mr. Ikeda, and myself are proud to present the first ever comic/ anime crossover in history! Excelsior! Stan Lee X-MEN SUMMER ANNUAL #1 Marvel Comics Present… The X-Men ''in… “ ''Terror of The Treacherous Trio!” Story by Adam Warren, Zeb Wells, and Akihisa Ikeda Art & Inking by Akihisa Ikeda Lettering by Clayton Cowles. ''Somewhere deep underground resides a secret laboratory where three of the most vile villains to ever walk the earth dwell… The Mad Thinker: the criminal mastermind with the intelligence rivaling some of the most modern computer system, with his extraordinary intellect The Thinker was able to bring The Fantastic Four to their knees. The Vanisher: a maniacal mutant who escaped several time from the X-Men with the power to teleport anywhere in the world. The Living Laser: a gifted scientist who uses his portable laser technology for a life of crime and have a showdown with the mighty Avengers. '' ''Together they form …'The Treacherous Trio!' A diabolical team bent on ruling the entire world with an iron fist! Inside the laboratory, The Mad Thinker is seen tinkering with some kind of mechanical device while the other two villains stand behind the crime genius and observe. “Grrrr… What’s taking you so long!?” Laser shouts out impatiently. “Yeah Thinker we’ve been standing here for 2 hours for this so called “invention” of yours.” Vanisher says pointing his finger at the criminal scientist. “Quiet you brainless baboons! I’m almost finished here, so I suggest you worms pipe down.” Mad Thinker replies, giving his partners a sneer look. The two super villains suddenly became silent. Living Laser opens his mouth in attempt to speak, but closes it shut in the end. “Thank you.” Thinker said calmly, he then turns back to his work. “Almost…done.” The wild hair mad genius begins to put the final touches on the mysterious device. “There.” It is now complete. “Finally.” Laser muttered. “Behold gentlemen….” Mad Thinker turns around holding up the device in the air. “ The Dimensional Vortex Belt!” He yells. “A Vortex Belt?” Vanisher said, raising a single brow. “Yes.” Mad Thinker replied. “In other words you mean transporter?” Laser said. “ Correct.” The mad scientist said. “A transporter?” Laser said shocked. “Why the heck do we need a transporter Thinker when I myself am a teleporter.” Vanisher said angrily, pointing at himself. “Vanisher is right.” Laser said. “As of now I’ve beginning to doubt about this team-up with you Thinker.” He said, pointing his finger at the mad scientist. “Gentlemen…” Mad Thinker said calmly. “ If you two would allow to explain, then we won’t be having all of this doubt now would we?” The two villains remain hesitant for a moment. “Go on.” Laser says wearily. “Thank you.” Thinker said kindly. “Utilizing the blueprints I’ve stolen from the Baxter Building before, I have created a portable dimensional transporter. With it we can create a miniature wormhole to travel to other worlds much similar to ours, except with a couple of drastic changes.” The mad scientist grinned. “I’m listening…” Vanisher said. “Imagine gentlemen an Earth much similar like ours, except the idea of super heroes, magic, aliens are a work of pure fiction. As if they never even existed! There will be no worries of being pestered by The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, or even The X-Men because they never even existed in the first place. The world would be easy for the taking. Nothing can stop us.” Mad Thinker yelled, raising his fit up in the air. “Sounds interesting, but how does it even work?” Laser asked. “I’m glad you asked.” Thinker replied, putting the belt around his waist. “Simply by pressing these buttons in the correct color formation…” Thinker presses a couple of buttons in a red-yellow-red formation, he then clicks two small triggers located a top of the circle in the middle. Suddenly the circle begins to glow a bright purple light inside it. Using a mostly negative ion charge, the device starts to form a miniature black hole inside and then….” The bright purple light begins to form a swirl formation inside the circle. “I advise you two to step back.” The two villains looked at each other briefly and complied; purple sparks start to fly until suddenly a huge purple beam shoots out of the device, hitting the empty space in between, tearing a small hole between the fabrics of time and space. The hole starts to become larger and larger, until finally the wormhole was successfully completed. “Gentlemen…” Mad Thinker said. “Do you have any doubts now?” Vanisher and Living Laser’s eyes widen with shock and amazement at the sight of the giant, purple shaded wormhole. A large grin crept on criminal mastermind. “Good…” Mad Thinker said. “Now onward gentlemen, to the road of conqu-“ Before Thinker could finish, all three villains hear a loud booming sound. “What was that?” Living Laser said. Suddenly the laboratory walls explode, leaving a large hole. “Huh!?” All three villains turn their head at the same time after seeing the sudden explosion. A fog of smoke appears out of the destruction. “Hmph. Guess we’re here for the party.” A male voice said, coming from the rubble. “Hmm?” A thought popped in the back of the Vanisher’s mind. “I know that voice…” He said. Several shadowy figures begin to appear within the smoke. “Uggh. Such hideous decoration, this place definitely needs a total makeover.” Another voice said, this one female. As the smoke begins to clear, the shadowy figures appearance start to become more apparent to the criminals. “Well I’ll be damn.” Living Laser said. “Uhhh since when did house makeovers become part of the whole crime-fighting gig?” Another male voice said in a sarcastic tone. “Warren’s right Jeanie. If anything needs a makeover it’s those three right there. And I got a perfect look for them, black and white!” Another-more husky-male voice said. “Enough chatting guys, time to move out.” The shadowy figures appear to be a group of five. Most of the figures wore masks and a black and yellow costume with an “X” symbol marked on their chest. All except one particular person, whose entire body appears to be entirely covered in a sheet of cold smooth crystallizing ice. Mad Thinker clenches his fists tightly as his brow begin to twitch angrily. “It’s….” “The X-Men!” Thinker was right much to his dismay.Yes i The X-ordinary X-Men- a team of extraordinary gifted teen mutants the world has to offer-have come crashing unexpectedly into the villains secret lair, much to their surprise. Cyclops: The X-Men’s team leader, able to unleash a powerful beam of energy with his visor known as The Optic Blast. Marvel Girl: The X-Men’s gorgeous female member gifted with the power of telepathy and telekinisis! The Beast: A man born with large simian-like hands and feet, giving him the strength of 10 men and the agility of the most agile primates. The Angel: a young man born with a set of large feathery wings on his back, granting him the ability to soar high above the blue sky. Last but not the least is The Iceman: Gifted with the power to control ice and cracking a lot of not-so-humorous jokes. “But how did they find this place?” The Thinker muttered to himself, he could’ve sworn he made this place undetectable for the most advance radar system. But here they are, ready to stomp him and his fellow colleagues into the dust. “It’s over Mad Thinker!” Cyclops said, pointing his finger at the mad criminal. “The only place you and your pals are going is in prison…for life!” All of the X-Men then get into their battle positions. The Mad Thinker smiles sinisterly. “Heh… We’ll see about that!” He said with a cackle. The mad scientist then snaps his fingers. Suddenly the ground below The X-Men begins to shake and rattle violently. “What the?” Cyclops body starts to jitter around uncontrollably. “What’s happening Scott?” Marvel Girl said worriedly as she clings onto him “I don’t know Jean.” Replied Cyclops as he tries to keep his balance. “Something's coming up from the surface!” Beast yells out.“Well whatever it is, it’s definitely something big!” Iceman commented. The ground then explodes in front of them, sending debris and dirt flying everywhere. A large, gray creature grabs a hold of the surface with its large ape like hands and lifts it self up. “It seems you measly X-Men have forgotten my most dangerous weapon…” The X-Men tilt their head-up as the giant grey creature stood like a towering fairy-tale giant. “The Awesome Android!”The Awesome Android, using blueprints stolen from Dr. Reed Richards The Mad Thinker has created a half-robot half and half-android cybernetic being able to withstand the combine powers of even The Fantastic Four. The cyborg has an eyeless rectangular head and a large muscular body with 4 fingered hands and three toe feet. “Attack them my Awesome Android!” Mad Thinker shouts out. “Crap…” Iceman moaned. TBC Expert's Opinion The X-Men were narrowly able to defeat their anime foes due to their superior ranged abilities, which far exceeded the Yokai's more melee oriented warriors. The X-Men also were a mixture of brains and brawn, which gave them an edge over the more muscle, less strategy mind set of the Newspaper Club, and Cyclop's genius level tactical and leadership skills allowed the X-Men to work together better and ensure a win for the Children of the Atom. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors